


No, you won't be mine

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-27
Updated: 2003-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is in love with Clark. But Clark don't love him back. Or what?<br/>Part of Kira's CLFF fifth Wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, you won't be mine

**Author's Note:**

> fills the challenge - Future CLex. 

## No, you won't be mine

by Sonja

[]()

* * *

Author: Sonja  
Title: No, You Won't Be Mine!  
Rating: PG or maybe a very, very soft R just to be on the save side Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Lex reviews his life or better Clark's Disclaimer: They are mine, so what?? Catch me if you can....... Okay, okay not mine yadda, yadda, yadda they belong to them yadda, yadda, yadda okay guys, you can put your guns down now! Category: Alternate Universe, first time, romance, drama. Set the story in the future. Clark is Superman and protector of Metropolis and Lex is the evil Supervillain... or what? (Kira) Big, big thanks to Kira for her fight with my oh so bad english and to Uris and Christiane Feedback: Peachy2000@gmx.net but please be kind this is my first Clex 

No, You Won't Be Mine! 

By Sonja 

2005 

No, he doesn't want me, Lex knew that for sure whenever Clark took a wistful look at Lana. 

It hurt every time, but Lex could hide his feelings. He was a Luthor; Luthors have no feelings, let alone a heart. His father would disinherit him in the very same moment he learned about the feelings that inhabited his chest, about the thoughts running through his head nearly every single moment. Lex didn't even want to start to think about all the things Lionel would do to Clark when he found out that the young man was the reason for Lex's happiness and Lex's sorrow. 

No, not his sorrow, Lionel never had a problem with Lex being sad or depressed but for some evil reason, he always tried to destroy everybody and everything that brought a bit of happiness to Lex's life. Clark brought a lot of happiness. As soon as he entered Lex's office, nothing else seemed to be very important anymore. 

A smile and a few nice words from this boy and Lex was willing to do nearly everything. The funny thing was that the only person, only living person on this earth who could have everything from Lex, that he would do anything for, wanted nothing--nothing at all, except friendship. 

And Lex could give that and he did it every single day as best he could. So far Clark was still here; so he must do a pretty good job. He had no idea how to be a friend. He never was a friend. He always was either "the Luthor boy" or "the bald freak", but not to Clark. To Clark, he was just Lex--just Lex 

Clark talked to him like he would to any other of his friends as though Lex wasn't a rich, bald freak that lived in a big, dark, creepy castle from Scotland. 

Clark was Clark: Nice, friendly, trustworthy, smart Clark--with a strange sense of humour. Hideous, secretive, lying Clark. Two Clarks in one body. One well known. One strange. 

And what did Lex want? He loved them both. And if he couldn't have the first one the way he wanted him with every fibre of his being, then at least he wanted to know the second part of Clark. 

That way, he would at least have that challenge, because Clark would never be his. 

No, you won't be mine. 

2015 

No, he won't be mine. Lex knew that for sure with very word about Lois that fell from Clark's lips. It hurt even more than the looks at Lana, because Lana was just a crush during a very short period. Even though it hurt every time, it was okay because no one, not even Clark, would love the same girl for the rest of his life. Lana would leave and Lex would still be there and that made this looks bearable. 

But with Lois, it wasn't the same. Clark was a grown man now and he was in love. Just like Lex had been in love for ten years now. Only Clark had the possibilities to act on his love. Lex had not. 

His only hope was that Lois was too stupid to fall for Clark--tall, good-looking, smart Clark. With eyes so green as the Highlands where Lex's castle once stood and with his quick mind and a smile that left you weak in the knees. Or blank minded and with a hole in your heart every time it wasn't directed at you. 

But Lois wasn't stupid. She proved that every time she discovered one of his father's little--or not so little--deals. That was the only nice thing he could say about that woman. He would never understand what Clark saw in her. She was impertinent, pushy and a nuisance. She didn't even look good in Lex's eyes. But since he had fallen for Clark it was very hard for anyone else to look even half as good in Lex's eyes. 

But Clark loved her. His Clark loved her with all his heart. 

Nice, friendly, trustworthy, smart Clark--with a strange sense of humour. Hideous, secretive, lying Clark. Two Clarks in one body. One well known. One strange. 

Lex let go of his wish, his challenge to learn more about the second Clark. The day he realized that his challenge to know the second one meant to lose the first one, Lex stopped digging any further for Clark's secrets. No way he wanted to lose the one friend he had, the only good thing in his life. The one person that made sure he stayed on the right path. So often when he started to drift toward the dark side, Clark was there to hold him back with is friendship, by just being there. 

Clark was his friend, the one love of his life--his light, the only thing between him and the abyss. It still was a hard fight to keep his father away from Clark. It didn't take long for the old bastard to discover that Lex finally had something in his life that made him happy, made him strong, made him fight against his father, and fight he did. Every day the fight got harder, with mind, body and soul, but Lex became tougher because Clark never would be his. 

No, you won't be mine. 

2020 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could anyone be so stupid? How could anyone look into those eyes, into that soul and say NO, for pity's sake. That couldn't be normal. He would never do that. Never. 

Poor Clark was all sad, heartsick and alone--no not alone. Lex would never leave him for anyone: No woman, no man and no flying dork with a spandex body suit and stupid cape. Clark knew that. That was why he was here now, sitting on Lex couch, crying and Clark's parents knew that, too; that was why they had called Lex and not somebody else in their search for their only child--their heartbroken child. `Don't panic, Jonathan, Martha. I am here. Everything will be okay because I am here. I will take care for anything and the both of you don't need to worry.' 

Just like Clark was there for him the day "Anti-Christ"--also known as Lionel Luthor--died. Lex didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He was just shocked. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. After all the fights and nasty games over the years Lionel was still his father. 

However, only moments after he received the news about Lionel's death Clark was there to hold him and to comfort him. To stay with him as long as Lex needed him. 

That was what Lex would do now. Damn that little bitch for breaking his Clark's kind, big and good heart. She should bleed for that. Lex wished she would get a date with this flying asshole. Lex wished she would fly with him and Lex wished he would drop her during that flight. Haha. From very, very high altitude, so that she had enough time to feel fear. Enough time to understand what she did to his lovely, innocent Clark and regret it. Had enough time to feel the pain about not using her chance with perfect Clark. But no. 

There was no time for that. He had other things to do now. Clark was the only important thing now. Only Clark. Lex would take care of everything. Nobody would ever hurt his love again. No way. Never. Ever. Again. 

But that also mean Lex had to be careful. No way he could use Clark's situation to get what he wanted. No. 

No, you won't be mine. 

2030 

How was this possible? Here he was, 46 years old, President of the United States of America, and owner of one of the largest corporations worldwide. Everything he ever wanted since he was a kid had become true, but none of this mattered. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful person that slept next to him. 

He still couldn't believe his luck. After Lois mistake Clark and Lex started to see each other more often again, like they did during Clark's high-school days. They had fun, enjoying each other's company with the ease of over twenty years of friendship. They got closer and Lex started to finally hope that maybe after all this time Clark could be his. Then, all his hopes were crushed the day Clark came to him to tell him that Lois had come for a visit. The very moment Clark told him, Lex knew what would come. Of course Lois had realized her mistake. Of course, she wanted to go back to him. Of course, she was sorry. 

For a long time, Lex wanted to kill someone. A wish he hadn't had since his father died. 

He just sat there and listened to Clark. He listened to words Lois had said. He couldn't remember any of them, but he could remember the words Clark told him. He would remember them the rest of his days and beyond. 

I don't want her anymore! Clark had said. I don't know why I wanted her at all! Clark had said. The only person I want is you! You and no one else! Clark had said. And Lex said nothing at all. He couldn't have said anything if his life had depended on it. He just sat there and looked at Clark. He listened to Clark's apologies for not seeing it sooner, for wasting so much time and for not telling Lex that he loved him the first day they met because that was what he did. And Lex just sat there and then he cried because that was the only thing he could do. 

Now Lex remembered that day as the first day of his perfect life. They had made love the whole night and it was the most perfect night Lex could remember. Clark had been his for the taking. Clark's first time with a man. Lex's best time ever. They had been together since. 

New laws gave them the gift of marriage and here he was, Clark next to him in their marriage bed. His Clark. 

Nice, friendly, trustworthy, smart Clark--with a strange sense of humour. Hideous, secretive Clark. Two Clarks in one body. Both known. Both loved. The day he found out about Clark and Superman he nearly dropped to the floor, not from the shock. Actually it was easy to see if he ever had tried. He had laughed so hard. After so many years of lying and hiding and the only thing Lex could think of was stupid Lois and the fact that she had left Clark for Superman. Later he discovered that there was no pain in the fact that Clark hadn't told him sooner because it didn't matter anymore. It hadn't for a long time. Everything that mattered was Clark, and Clark was here where he belonged - with Lex. 

How could that be possible? Clark was his. "I am yours and.... 

...You are mine!" 

The end 


End file.
